


Nudge

by Magellan88



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, all the Avengers are children with no boundaries, getting old people together, platonic Sam & Nat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Natasha look at Steve  & Bucky & thinks 1 thing. Give them a nudge, poor Sam is just along for the ride on this epic, matchmaking crackfest.





	Nudge

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.

“Natasha no.”   
“Sam, just listen for five minutes. I have a great plan, it's a solid plan a wonderful plan.”   
“no Natasha, every time you come up with these hairbrained schemes and you drag me into them. Well it ain't gonna work this time mama. You are on your own. And when they kill yo ass, do not come crying to me about it.”   
“whatever you say Sam…” Natasha's smile does nothing to ease his concern.   
“why did I become friends with you?”   
“It is better to be the right hand of the devil, than in his path.”   
“you….you are really fucked up. Do you know how fucked up you are? It's disturbing, I am disturbed right now!”   
“hey! Unless you two wanna let the rest of us in on to what the fuck this is all about, CLEAR THE MOTHERFUCKING COMS!”   
Natasha raises an eyebrow at Sam “Captain America has anger issues..”   
“nah, he just needs to get laid..”   
“so you agree you'll help me?”   
“I SAID CLEAR THE MOTHERFUCKING COMS! & THAT'S A MOTHERFUCKING ORDER!”   
The two share a giggle before Sam takes to the skies to help lay down cover fire, this is gonna be interesting.   
A few days later Sam is spending a blissful afternoon of doing absolutely nothing when he's interrupted by his two friends walking into the room, laughing loudly. Bucky has his arm around Steve's head, holding him in a headlock. Steve's arm goes around his waist before he lifts him bridal style.   
“hey you little punk, put me down!”   
“nope! You're being a menace, this way I can make sure you behave somewhat.”   
“but I don't wanna behaaaaaave! I behaved for seventy years, I deserve to act out dammit!”   
Steve sighs playfully “Bucky, being brainwashed and behaving yourself are two very different things. Those seventy years don't count, you haven't behaved since you could walk.”   
“I came here to have a good time and to be honest, I am feeling so attacked right now.”   
“yeah I know Buck, you have such a hard life.”   
“I do, thank you for validating me.”   
Sam watches the whole scene unfold, remaining silent as they walk back out of the room, completely oblivious to the image they portray.   
“aren't they just adorable?” Natasha's voice comes from beside Sam's ear, completely unexpectedly bringing an undignified shriek from the soldier as he flails and falls from the couch.   
“goddamnit Natasha! That's not funny, you know I hate that shit.”   
Natasha sits down, feet curling beneath her “oh please, you're fine. You should really work on your hearing though Sam, I shouldn't be able to scare you like that.”   
“yeah well I'm not a spy, I'm always in the air, I have no need to have assassin hearing or some shit.”   
“whatever Sam. Now, you were just watching them, I know you see it.”   
“see what?! What's there to see? They have the longest running friendship ever, they've been through hell and now they've found each other again. They're simply making up for lost time by...ok now I've said this aloud, its kinda obvious.”   
“exactly, now normally I'd just force them into bed together.”   
“you can't just force people to share a bed Nat.”   
“but they already do that regularly because of Bucky's nightmares.” she continues as if Sam didn't speak.   
“too bad it's not Christmas time, mistletoe could do the trick…” she taps her chin as she thinks “oh! A romantic Valentine's day dinner! We trick them into it.” she squeals, it's brilliant, it's perfect it “will never fucking work, Natalia! That will never work, they'd simply eat while being all cute and still be clueless!”   
“oh don't be such a wet blanket Sam! You're supposed to be helping me? What would you say? Get them drunk at fuck and play truth or dare?”   
“actually Natasha-”   
“no wait, that's brilliant! That's exactly what we're doing. Sam, you are so smart, they're gonna be so grateful to you for thinking of this.”   
“me?! I didn't think of shit. This was no my idea at all! Why are you running away? Get back you you fucking spider!!!” he runs after her “Nat, you can't just manipulate people this way.”   
“I'm not manipulating them Sam, I'm just going to nudge them two of them together, just nudgey-nudge-nudge. It's fine, you'll see.” Sam groans, this is gonna be so bad.


End file.
